The Adventures of Emerald and Meow-Meow Tiger
by jawesome1134
Summary: the adventures of two magical minecraft cats and their friends.
1. The First Chapter

In the Minecraft World of AsomWorld.

A horde of Zombies was fighting 3 Minecrafters, a Pig and a Cat.

The Cat, Emerald, encased itself in Emerald and shot emerald beams from its eyes at the Zombie. The Pig, Jeffrey, Multipied 4 times and shot deadly fart gas at the Zombie. One of the Minecrafters, Danysyman, he-he swung his sword-sword, his-his diamond sword-sword. Another MineCrafter, AntVenom, launched TNT at the Zombie's face. The last Minecrafter, Asomboy4, used his patented AsomBow of Asomness which was an enchanted Diamond Bow that shot unlimited enchanted Diamond Arrows with Flame Aspect, which killed a zombie and split the zombie into 10 mini-zombies than blew up because the AsomBow is too Asom for them to handle.

The Horde was dead. "Good job, everyone," said Emerald, "that was easier than expected."

"YOU CAN TALK!?" exclaimed Jeffrey, "I mean Oink?"

"Emerald," said Danysyman, "You didn't tell him?"

"I'm a cat, meow."

"Enough lollygagging!" said Asomboy4, "We need to find the Big Bad who sent this Horde to destroy Villageville."

They looked around the Mushrooms, which made AntVenom pissed because he hates cows.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Screamed AntVenom.

"Oink?" said Jeffrey.

Then, they found a lost MineCrafter.

"Hi," he said, "My name's PoopSucker39."

They all tried not to laugh.

"Can you help me?" He asked, "My family, PoopSuckers 1-38, were kidnapped, but their kidnapper's dropped this map."

He showed them a map, that had two word's crossed out, it looked like T_i_ M_x. It was replaced by Evil Base Map.

"Let's go!" said Asomboy4.

"Yay!" said PoopSucker39.

"You comin?"

"Yeah, right... Right according to plan..."

To Be Continued...


	2. The second part of The First Chapter

The Adventures of Emerald and Meow-Meow Tiger

Chapter 2

In case you came in late, Asomboy4, Danysyman, AntVenom, Emerald the cat and Jeffrey the pig slaughtered some Zombies and met a kid called PoopSucker39, whose family was kidnapped, the heroes decided to help him.

"Where to next, PoopSucker?" asked Danysyman. he laughed.

"Gods, you are immature!" said Emerald.

"Ummm... Taiga Biome," said PoopSucker39, "and call me Poopsie."

"I AM ANTVENOM!" said Danysyman.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" said AntVenom.

"SHUT YOUR FACES!" said Asomboy4.

"Okay," said Emerald," We reached the Taiga Biome, but the Forest of AsomTrees is so far..."

"TNT CANNON!" yelled AntVenom. In less than 20 seconds, he built a TNT cannon that could launch 4 people, a pig, a cat and 3 Sheep. He set it off, and they launched past the Forest to The Frozen Sea of AsomIce.

The ice cracked and they fell into freezing water, "I can't swim!" said Emerald.

"It's cold!" said Danysyman.

"With a name like the Frozen Sea of AsomIce, you'd think it's smoking hot!" said Asomboy4.

Emerald encased himself in Emerald, so he wouldn't drown, but he sank to the bottom.

"Hey guys!" He said, "I found a Cave under here!"

They used Potions of Water Breathing and swam into the cave, which was waterproof due to doors and signs.

"Phew..." said Emerald as his Emerald coating burst, "That was close."

"Hey look," said Asomboy4, "a roller coaster!"

They all rode it they went all the way around the world, through Tundra and Taiga, Forest and Desert, eventually they reached a Temple.

"We made it!" said PoopSucker39.

"Where is your family?" asked Danysyman.

"You fools!" yelled PoopSucker39, "I tricked you to protect me so I could find..."

"The Lost Temple of TrailMix-lantis!" said Asomboy4.

PoopSucker39 ran to the Trail Mix, grabbed it and was about to eat it when...

"That'sSsSs SsSsSome nice Trail Mix you got there... It would be a SsSsShame if SsSsSomething were to happen to it..."

"Karma, Thy name is Creeper" Asomboy4.

The Creeper blew up, incinerating PoopSucker39.

"Mwahaha, Mwahaha, Mwahahahaha." said PoopSucker39.

"He's ALIVE!" exclaimed Asomboy4.

"He's Hideous!" exclaimed Danysyman.

"I'm gonna vomit!" Emerald said.

"I have the power of the Trail Mix!" said PoopSucker39.

Asomboy4 threw an egg, knocking away the trail mix, "Nyerp!"

Asomboy4 ate the trail mix and got in a fireball fight with GreatLordOmniGodSuperUltraMegaAwesomeSwagMasterPoopsucker39000000ExtremeAlphaOmegaXCats2.0 (His new name)

"This looks dangerous!" Jeffrey snorted. "We should go!"

Antvenom, Danysyman, Emerald, and Jeffrey left the temple as it collapsed on Asomboy4 and GreatLordOmniGodSuperUltraMegaAwesomeSwagMasterPoopsucker39000000ExtremeAlphaOmegaXCats2.0.

"Asom!?" Emerald cried, "Where are you!?"

"I think he's gone," Danysyman said.

"Wow, Pessimism much?" AntVenom said.

"I guess that means the AsomMercenaries are disbanded?" Jeffrey said.

"I guess, since our founder is dead," AntVenom said.

"I'm a founder too!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Nobody cares," Danysyman replied.

"Asomboy4 isn't dead!" Jeffrey said.

"You found his still living body!" AntVenom said.

"Creepy…" Danysyman whispered to Emerald.

"No, he's not dead," Jeffrey explained, "He's just in the Shadow Realm,"

"The _what_ Realm?" AntVenom asked.

"You know, The Shadow Realm," Jeffrey explained, "Like, whenever you fall from a really tall mountain… or get stabbed in the chest… they go straight to the Shadow Realm. What, you guys don't have the Shadow Realm for Humans and Cats?"

"I think you're talking about Hell!" Emerald said.

"He's dead, for Notch's sake! Deal with it!" AntVenom said.

"Stupid Pig," Danysyman muttered.

"So I guess now we go our separate ways," Emerald said.

AntVenom, Dansyman, and Emerald went their separate ways, with Jeffrey following Emerald.

"Ahem!" Emerald said, "I said; now we go our _Separate _ways!"

"But I get lonely," Jeffrey said, "That's the only reason I followed you guys."

"I don't care!" Emerald said.

"But…" Jeffrey whined.

"_Separate! Ways!"_ Emerald interrupted.

Jeffrey turned and started going in a different direction.


	3. Breaking The Fourth Wall (And Walls 1-3)

Emerald was all alone now that the Super-Asom AsomMercs of Asomness were disbanded now that the Asomly Asom Asomboy4, AKA the Asomly Asom Leader of the Super-Asom AsomMercs of Asomness.

"God, I'm bored!" He exclaimed.

He was also really bored.

"I just said that!" Emerald said to the Narrator.

He is mad at the Narrator.

"Stop talking in the third person!"

No.

"I don't like you!"

I don't like you either.

"Just go away!"

Fine, I quit!

"Fine!"

The Narrator left.

Sorry about the last Narrator, I'm the new narrator.

"You seem familiar," Emerald said.

I'm his brother.

"Oh. Wanna be friends?"

Okay.

"Yay!"

Anyways, Emerald was lonely. He found a village.

A villager walked up to him.

"Kitty," he said, derpily, petting Emerald.

Emerald then swiped the villager's meat and ran off.

"Hey," the villager said, derpily, "Bad Kitty!"

Emerald left the village and found an abandoned cave house with an open door.

"Great, now I'm curious!" he said, "I hope nothing in there kills me."

Good one, Emerald!

"Thanks, Narrator!" Emerald replied.

So, he went into the cave house and found...

doo-doo-doo-doo! (LoZ chest music)

A cat!

"Hi there!" Emerald said.

"Meow?" The cat said, confused, as cats don't speak English.

"Oh, right," Emerald said, "Meow, Meow Meow Meow. Meow Meow Meow." (Hi, my name's Emerald. What's your name?)

"Meow-Meow Meow," The cat replied. (Meow-Meow Tiger)

"Meow Meow Meow Meow?" Emerald asked. (Want to be friends?)

"Meow!" Meow-Meow Tiger said. (Sure!)

Want to be my friend too?

"Meow!" (Okay!)

"Meow, Meow Meow Meow-Meow Meow?" Emerald said. (Wait, you can understand him?)

"Meow," Meow-Meow Tiger replied, "Meow-Meow-Meow Meow Meow-Meow Meow Meow-Meow-Meow." (Yeah, Everyone can understand the narrator)

Yeah, you thought I only speak English?

"Uh, yeah?" Emerald said, "It is an English Fanfiction."

Je ne juste parle en Anglais!

"Umm... What?" Emerald said, confused.

Forget it!

"Meow-Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow-Meow-Meow, Meow-Meow?" Emerald asked Meow-Meow Tiger. (Wanna go on an adventure, Meow-Meow?)

"Meow!" Meow-Meow Tiger replied. (Okay!)

The two cats left the cave and found a wall in the middle of an empty field. It spanned across the entire land. Emerald simply eye blasted it down.

They found a second wall, which Emerald also blasted down.

They then found a third wall, isn't this getting boring.

"Yes." Emerald said.

But he blasted the wall down anyway.

Then they found a fourth wall.

NO, WAIT! DON"T BREAK THAT WALL!

*BOOM!*

Crap.


End file.
